1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument, and more particularly to a hitting device for cajon in which the hitting device is driven by treading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional cajon hitting device includes a cajon hitting assembly 91 and a pedal assembly 92. The cajon hitting assembly 91 includes a first post 911. A first shaft 912 is pivoted with the first post 911. A hitter 913 is configured to the first shaft 912. A clamp 914 is configured at the bottom of the first post 911 to clamp a fastening bracket 931 of a cajon 93 for positioning. The pedal assembly 92 includes a base 921 having a pedal plate 922 and a second post 923. The pedal plate 922 is connected to the second post 923 via a driving member 924. A second shaft 925 is connected to the second post 923. The first shaft 912 and the second shaft 925 are connected by a wire 94. Accordingly, when the pedal plate 922 is treaded, the first shaft 912 is rotated, and further drives the second shaft 92 to rotate via the wire 94 so that the hitter 913 is swung radially and percusses to the cajon 93.
In order to allow the cajon 93 be hit, the cajon hitting assembly 91, the pedal assembly 92, and the wire 94 are essential. The pedal assembly 92 is connected to the cajon hitting assembly 91 via the wire 94, such that when the pedal assembly 92 is treaded and the second shaft 925 is rotated, the rotation of the second shaft 925 would further drive the first shaft 912 to rotate via the wire 94 and allows the hitter 913 to hit the cajon 93. However, the pedal assembly 92 makes the cajon hitting device be complicated, and also increases the cost and the time for assembling the cajon hitting device to the cajon 93.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.